The Focus Attenuation
"The Focus Attenuation" is the fifth episode of the eighth season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on October 13, 2014. Summary Amy and Bernadette go off partying together after Penny has to study for work during their . Meanwhile, the guys try to come up with something , but only come up with ways to . Extended Plot At the Caltech cafeteria, Raj describes a new invention that converts one's walking footsteps to so that a could be charged while . Leonard remembers that they had that idea years ago, but didn't pursue it. Sheldon says that they came up with that idea two before Penny moved in and that she has been a distraction ever since. In fact, every one of the guys have been distracted by their for . Listing Leonard's greatest accomplishment since then involves his relationship with Penny or the he tried last week. Sheldon even admits that Amy is a distraction. She sent him a "how are you?" text message two days ago that Sheldon thinks is " ". The guys decide to have a of new ideas. Sheldon doesn't want to go to a in the woods, a , a lake house or a due to scary he has seen. Leonard asks Penny if it's all right for him to blow off their ((w|brunch}} so the guys can spend a science retreat weekend. Without answering Leonard, Penny asks the girls if they want to spend the weekend in . Bernie and Amy get excited and start checking hotels, and Amy's because she thinks she may have wet herelf. Leonard looks surprised, returns to his place and tells Sheldon that he thinks that they are fine with their plans. As the guys are setting up and things, Raj joins them. They tease him that since he has a steady girlfriend, shouldn't he be at home lowering food to her in the pit she resides in. Now with the girls gone and there are no distractions, they have 48 hours to come up with ways to . Raj since they are innovating, he feels like he is in that movie with . Sheldon has it so they decide to make and watch it. Leonard wants them to get back on track and focus. They start going through and old list of ideas that mainly involve |girlfriends and other which are pages of them. They decide to come up with a new idea. Many inventions have come out of and movies according to Sheldon. described , the flip-phone was just like the Star Trek and Sheldon feels that the idea of an came from the movie " ". The movie " part 2" took place in 2015, the next year, so they decide to work on one of the futuristic inventions from that film like hover-boards. After starting to discuss how to invent one, they end up watching the movie. In Vegas, the girls are all dress up ready to go out. Amy wants to go see the lounge band that plays . No. Penny wants to down a bucket of , throw up all over the and watch it fly everywhere. Penny then gets a text from her boss that they moved her field ride up to and that she now only has two days to prepare for it. She tells Bernadette and Amy to go on out and that she'll catch up with them later while she tries to get a start on her background material. They leave with Bernadette not wanting to see the band "Fairly Manilow". Back in Apartment 4A, the guys are watching BTTFP2 together. Howard pauses the movie because he doesn't understand the changes that in the film's . If delivers the sports to his younger self, how can he return to the future where and already are? He should return to the alternate future that was affected by the changes that his younger self made. Sheldon keeps arguing about the of events that take place on alternate time lines. Raj wants to know what kind of a name is Biff. It sounds like someone opening a Pillsbury dough box. Howard likes that dough wrapped around . Sheldon gets them talking about the of the word wiener. Leonard reminds them that they sent the girls away so they could focus. Sheldon adds that it didn't work. Amy and Bernie are drinking two very large margaritas. Bernadette is proud that Penny is taking her so seriously. No matter how good looking Penny is, Amy thinks that both of them are rocking especially Bernadette. Amy wants to know how large her Hadron Colliders are. Amy is embarrassing Bernadette. Amy claims that its all right and that she'll show Bernadette the in her that she was born with. If they put a in it, her right kicks. The guys have moved onto Leonard's lab to work with fewer distractions. Leonard and Howard discuss how they could use technology to make the hover-board work. They also consider using super-cooling materials and techniques and go online to check it out. Instead they find a map of decide that it does look like a wiener. Leonard tells them again to get back to work. Sheldon suggest that they use some operant conditioning techniques to punish them and keep them focused. Similar work was used to get to learn to play . Next they are seen watching pigeons play pong-pong. Leonard then stops them and suggests they need a punishment technique. Howard suggests snapping a on their when they stray. Sheldon mentions and then goes on to find one. Penny is back in their hotel room busy on her , when Amy and Bernadette come stumbling through the door after pretending to be from . There had been a complaint that somebody was . Penny is glad they are having fun. Bernadette over tipped her when she realizes she is missing her $100 gambling chip. Amy wants them to go to a club with . Bernadette wants to know if they twirl their in the opposite direction since they are from . Amy calls the over studying Penny a and wants her to come with them. Bernadette just wants to climb into one of their like a . Amy offers to help Penny by quizzing her and then steals her laptop telling her that it'll be at the . Bernadette wonders why she is not chasing Amy. Amy ran into the closet. The guys decide to torture each other by putting on their arms and tearing off when anyone gets off-topic. They believe that their discussing about the duct tape is off topic and they start torturing each other. Leonard then concludes that negative re-enforcement is not going to help them. Sheldon corrects him that it's . made the same mistake at the beginning of the " " movie. They pull up the clip and Sheldon is right. Howard wants to watch the scene with the Staypuff Marshmellow Man. Leonard again tries to get them to again to be thinking about work. Why should they stand around his lab watching "Ghostbusters" on some crappy laptop? Sheldon agrees that they shouldn't, so they go back to the apaetment to watch the whole movie. Who ya going to call? GHOSTBUSTERS!! Amongst the loud music at the strip joint, Bernadette is slipping a bill into a dancer's G-string while Penny is still studying. Bernadette asks if Amy has ever seen a body like that. Amy has seen a lot of good ones in her class, but none of them move like these guys. Penny keeps on studying. Finally, the next morning Penny is relaxed and heading to the , while Bernie and Amy are . She reminds them that only nerds and losers stay in the room. She opens the to show them how bright it is and then decides not to close them. Bernadette groans and asks Amy to close the drapes. She agrees, rolls off the bed and ends up passing out on the floor. Notes *'Title Reference:' Everyone ends up focused acutely on something, physics, work or partying. *Taping date: September 23, 2014. *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October, 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on October 13, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics *We've seen plenty of Big Bang Theory episode that revolve around the guys and girls splitting up to pursue their own separate adventures...the execution this week was memorable enough...But it's hard to complain about the episode's shift toward celebrating classic '80s films like Back to the Future, Part II and Ghostbusters. The extended debate over BttF continuity was great, building and building until it reached a crescendo with Sheldon's monologue/rant about proper time travel tenses...The subplot featuring the girls was a little simple, but definitely amusing...It was a nice flip of the usual formula to see Bernie and Amy playing the party girl roles while Penny was stuck being the boring, nerdy one...The scene where the two girls struggled to play a drunken prank on Penny was definitely a highlight of the episode. http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/10/14/the-big-bang-theory-the-focus-attenuation-review Trivia *The girls previously planned a trip to Las Vegas in "The Love Spell Potential" (S6E23); however, they never made it on the plane when Amy accidentally broke a TSA agent's nose. *First time Bernadette has been seen drunk since "The Agreement Dissection" (S4E21). Both episodes end with Amy hung over with Sheldon is sober and self-aware. *Penny is the one that stays sober for once and is playing the part of the nerd, while she is referred to by Amy. *Penny demonstrates great responsibility in her career when she needs to study some background material for her job. In her last job see was a "terrible waitress", per her own admission. *Leonard is the only one of the guys to share any scenes with the girls in this episode. *Second episode where the nerds show interest in a movie about time-travel. First was "The Nerdvana Annihilation". *Second episode where Sheldon gets into operant conditioning. First was "The Gothowitz Deviation". *Sheldon verified that Penny moved in 9/24/2007, the date of the premire of the series. *'Goof:' When Amy runs into the "walk-in closet" it is obviously a hall way through the doorway. *From the view in their hotel room the girls are staying at the Paris Las Vegas hotel. Quotes :Sheldon: I know the real reason you never made progress with that idea. You thought of it September 22nd, 2007. Two days later Penny moved in and so much blood rushed to your genitals your brain became a ghost town. ---- :Sheldon: Why die. Why did he die. All told. I was told he was old. ---- :Howard: You admit that Amy is a distraction? :Sheldon: Of very much so. Listen to this. This was from two days ago. “Hi. Hope you’re having a good day.” Who has time for this constant sexting? ---- :Howard: My cousin has a cabin out in the woods. :Sheldon: I’m not going to a cabin in the woods. Did you see the movie, “Cabin in the Woods”? :Leonard: Then we’ll go to a hotel. :Sheldon: A hotel? Did you see “The Shining”? :Raj: We could go up to Big Bear and get a house on the lake. :Sheldon: Did you see “The Lake House”? :Raj: Nothing bad happens in “The Lake House”. :Sheldon: Yeah well. No. Not to them. To me. Time traveling mailbox. The only time that travelled was an hour and a half of my life down the toilet. :Leonard: Fine. Then we’ll just stay here and do it. :Sheldon: Why didn’t you suggest a beach house? :Leonard: You would go to a beach house? :Sheldon: Well, Good lord, no. Have you seen “Jaws”? ---- :Raj: Hey. :Howard: Hey. Didn’t think you’d make it. :Raj: Why not? :Howard: Because you have a steady girlfriend now and we assumed I’d thought you’d have to stay home to lower food down to her in the pit. ---- :Leoanrd: Guys. In thirty seconds we went from “Let’s change the world” to ”Let’s watch TV”. ---- :Leonard: Ah. Here it is. Whoa. I haven’t looked at these in years. “Robot girlfriend.” :Howard: Mm. That would be mine. :Leonard: “Robot prostitute”. :Howard: Also mine. :Sheldon: Wait. I’m confused. Why would you need both a robot girlfriend and a robot prostitute? :Howard: There’s just some things you don’t do with your robot girlfriend. ---- :Sheldon: I have long suspected that the idea of an African-American president was stolen from the movie “Deep Impact”. ---- ' Penny': We’ll, we’re in Vegas. I want to go downstairs, get a bucket of margaritas, dance until I vomit all over a roulette wheel and watch it go everywhere. ---- :Sheldon: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Is “placed” right? :Leonard: What do you mean? :Sheldon: Is “placed” the right tense for something that would have happened in the future of a past that was affected by something from the future? :Leonard: Had will have placed :Sheldon: That’s my boy. ---- :Sheldon: Marty and Doc never have had brought the time machine to 2015. That means 2015 Biff could also have had not brought the almanac to 1955 Biff. Therefore, the timeline in which1955 Biff gets the almanac is also the time line in which 1955 Biff never gets the almanac. And not just “never gets”. “Never has, never hasn’t and never have has hasn’t”. ---- :Amy: Maybe after this you’ll be in the mood for some Manilow. :Bernadette: I think after this I’ll be dead. :Amy: Look at us out while Penny’s in the room studying. :Bernadette: I’m proud of her. This is a great opportunity. It is nice to seei her taking it seriously. :Amy: It is. But enough about Penny. Let’s talk about us. We’re looking good. :Bernadette: We are. Giggles :Amy: Better than good. I mean, look at you. Your body’s banging. :Bernadette: Amy. :Amy: Don’t “Amy” Me. We’re always talking about how hot Penny is. Come on. Scientist to scientist. How big are those Hadron Colliders? :Bernadette: You’re embarrassing me. :Amy: Oh, don’t be embarrassed. I’ll show you the davit in my spine. :Bernadette: Really? :Amy: If you put a double A battery in it my leg kicks. ---- :Leonard: Now come on. Back to work. If we’re leaning toward quantum coupling… Ee-yow. Why? :Sheldon: You said quantum coupling. That made me think of the show ”Quantum Leap”. That’s a tangent and it’s your fault. ---- :Bernadette: {Drunk.]Housekeeping. :Amy: Drunk. We had a complaint about somebody pooping on a party in there. :Bernadette: It was us the whole time. :Amy: Why’d you tell her? It was working. :Bernadette: Was it working? :Penny: Yeah. :Bernadette: Oh, I’m so sorry. :Penny: You guys look like you’re having fun. :Amy: We’re having the best time. :Bernadette: Guess who won a hundred dollars playing craps? :Penny: That’s a dollar. :Bernadette: Then guess who wildly over tipped a cocktail waitress. :Amy: Hey, Penny. Hey. Let’s go. We found a place that has Australian male strippers. :Bernadette: We want to see I they twirl their junk in the other direction. :Penny: That sounds so great, but I have a little more studying to do. :Amy: Can you believe this nerd? :Bernadette: Come on, do you want to sit here being a loser or do you want to watch me climb into an Australian man’s G-string like a baby kangaroo? :Penny: All right, guys. Look. I would love to go out, but I have got to get this done, okay. So have fun at the club. And if you get into trouble, find a policeman. And if he is taking off his pants he is not a real policeman. :Amy: Okay, okay. This is obviously really important to her. Let’s just, we’ll help her study so she can get done quicker. Here, here. I’m gonna quiz you. I’m gonna quiz you. I got your notes! I got your notes! I got your notes! If you want these they’re going to be at the strip club. :Bernadette: Aren’t you gonna chase her? :Penny: To the walk-in closet? Sure. Gallery ﻿ Buzz.jpeg|Trying to get Penny to go to a strip joint. Focus3.jpg|Amy and Bernadette out partying without the original party girl Penny. Focus2.jpg|Amy and Bernie in Vegas. Focus1.jpg|Penny heading to the pool while the others are hung over. Foci6.jpg|Discussing the "Back to the Future Part II" timeline. Foci5.jpg|Discussing the "Back to the Future Part II" timeline. Foci4.jpg|Watching pigeon ping-pong. Leonard is frustrated. Foci3.jpg|Bernadette trying to get Penny to the strip club. Foci2.jpg|Science weekend. Foci1.jpg|Sheldon says that the girls have been too distracting to their careers. Penny!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Strip club! Penny!!!!.jpg|Penny heading for the pool. Vegas23.png|The Posse in Vegas. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by MJistheBOMB {stub} Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Shamy Category:The Big Bang Theory